In my U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,658, entitled Carrier for Handling and Transporting Potted Plants, granted Mar. 14, 1978, I have described in detail the problems involved in transporting a potted plant in a vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,078,658 relates to a stabilizing carrier for a potted plant. Generally speaking, such carrier comprises a bottom panel, a pair of ends which are hinge connected to the bottom, and a pair of top panels which are hinge connected to the tops of the end panels. One top panel overlaps the other. An opening is provided in each top panel. When the carrier is assembled, the openings are in alignment. In use, a potted plant is set down into the aligned openings onto the bottom of the carrier. The inner-fit of the pot in the two openings holds the carrier in an assembled position. The carrier provides the pot with a wide stable base and this base prevents the pot from tipping over during transportation.
A principal object of the present invention is to provide a stabilizing carrier for a floral container which is easily adjustable for use with a range of sizes of floral containers.
I am aware of U.S. Pat. No. 4,248,347, entitled Packaging for Florist Arrangements, granted Feb. 3, 1981, to Robert J. Trimvee. This patent discloses a base attachment for a flower container which can be adapted for use with several sizes of flower containers. The base attachment for the flower container comprises a base panel and two flaps connected to the base panel. Each flap is formed to include a plurality of spaced-apart rolls of perforations, each designed to provide a different size of recess in the flap. The closed ends of the recesses are circular. The material is separated along a line of perforations for a recess conforming to the size of the floral container with which the carrier is to be associated. The base of the floral container is set down on the base of the carrier. Then, one flap is folded over the top of the base panel and the recess in such flap is positioned about a stem portion of the floral container. Then, the second flap is folded down over the first flap, with the stem of the container fitting within its recess. The two recesses together form a circular opening in which the stem portion of the container is received. The two flaps are stapled together to secure the carrier in position. A problem with this type of carrier is that the perforations must be parted to form the recesses in the flaps and care must be taken to see that the right roll of perforations are severed, without inadvertent severing of any other roll of perforations. Also, it takes time to sever the perforations to make the recesses. Also, the carrier is usable only with a container having a flat base and a narrow stem portion positioned closely adjacent the bottom of the base. This type of carrier is not suitable for use with a vase that is both tall and narrow, such as a bud vase. If an attempt were to be made to use the carrier disclosed by this patent with a vase which did not include a relatively flat base and a narrow neck portion immediately above the base, the stapling action would cause the bottom panel of the carrier to bend, rather than the panels 28, 30.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,821,297, granted Jan. 28, 1958, to James N. Callinicos relates to an adjustable carton for use in protecting potted plants and other sorts of floral displays, to keep them from tipping over, during transportation. The carton disclosed by this patent requires much more material to manufacture than does my carrier, and it requires a considerable amount of manipulaton of parts, in order to assemble it and adjust it for use with a particular size floral container.
U.S. Pat. No. 603,649, granted May 10, 1898, to Carrie H. Leedy discloses moving a pair of members together, from opposite sides of a floral container, so that recesses in such members can come together about a neck portion of the floral container, and then sliding the floral container and such members into a box, and outer edge portions of the members into slots formed in side portions of the box. This manner of protecting a floral arrangement during transportation requires a box that is expensive to construct.
I am also aware of U.S. Pat. No. 1,990,372, granted Feb. 5, 1935, to Hobart F. Cole, and U.S. Pat. No. 2,143,045, granted Jan. 10, 1939, to Mildred I. Wicks. Both of these patents relate to an add-on stabilizing base for a goblet which is characterized by a base panel on which the base of the goblet sets, and a pair of recess carrying flaps connected to opposite edges of the base panel, and movable together around the stem of the goblet, so that the stem of the goblet is received within an opening formed by the two recesses. The devices disclosed by these patents are not adjustable and they are not suitable for use with a floral container which is relatively tall and narrow, such as a bud vase.
It is an object of the present invention to provide for a floral container of a stabilizing carrier which is simple in construction and utilizes a minimum of material, and hence is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is easily adjustable to fit a plurality of sizes of floral containers, and is usable to hold and stabilize a floral container which is both tall and narrow, such as a bud vase.